Welcome home! Part 2
by ChocAirplane
Summary: Part 2 has finally arrived! The wait is over! Not that it was excruciatingly long or anything, but it's over nonetheless. Enjoy!


Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock sounded: 6 am. Groan...

It was my first day of school, and I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to make tons of new friends, make good impressions on my teachers, and maybe meet a cute boy or two.

But yet I still lay in bed, reluctant to get out because it was so early. Adrienne came in to wake me up about 5 minutes later.

"Amy? It's time to get up. First day of school!" she said quietly. I groaned and rolled over. "Come on, Amy, don't make this harder than it has to be," she said, her voice more serious.

I rolled back over, groaned once more, and sat up. Adrienne turned on the light. I wasn't ready for it, so I was blinded and used the nearest pillow to cover my eyes.

"Get used to it, Amy," Adrienne said. "You'll be doing this for many years to come. If you think this is bad, wait till you get to college. You'll be pulling all-nighters to write essays." I groaned for the fourth time, and then got out of bed, half-squinting at the bright light.

"Yay," I mumbled as I ambled to the bathroom. I turned on the light in the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Holy crap, I could pass for Frankenstein's wife! I used the bathroom, went back to my room, and looked at my forlorn sheets. It would make Adrienne happy if I made the bed, and I was used to it from the orphanage, so I just took a few seconds to pull up the sheets and fluff up the pillows.

I walked over to my desk where I had laid out my clothes for today. I was going to wear a pink blouse with a white cami underneath, a white denim skirt while I could still get away with it, and some tan sandals, some of the few pleasures of having a foster mother who is the same size as you.

I pulled the cami over my head, buttoned the blouse, pulled up the skirt, and shoved my feet into my sandals. I then opened the top drawer of the desk to find it neatly arranged with beauty products. I took out the hairbrush, mascara, and perfume, and opened the huge box of makeup next to me. I pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail, and applied eye shadow, mascara, and a teeny bit of blush. I then sprayed a few clouds of strawberry perfume and walked through. Taking a deep breath, I put everything away, turned out the light, and headed downstairs.

Adrienne had already made me a breakfast of toast and a scrambled egg with a full glass of orange juice. I was happily munching on my toast when Adrienne sat down next to me with a bagel in a paper towel. She took a bite and swallowed before alerting me of my transportation.

"Cam can take you to school this morning, I just woke him up, but tomorrow you'll have to take the bus. We'll let you know if either of us can take you to school. If you want us to, don't hesitate to ask," she said. I smiled and took a sip of OJ.

"Going to work?" I asked, taking a bite of my toast. Adrienne nodded.

"Yep. I'll see you later on tonight. I'm working overtime. Cam should be home shortly after you, though. Oh, and the garage code is 2115. So you can get in the house if one of us isn't here. I'd prefer if you kept your phone off during the school day just because I don't want you getting into trouble. Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late! Bye, Amy! Have a good day!" she explained before rushing out the door.

"You too!" I called through a mouthful of eggs. I looked at the time and ate a little faster when I noticed I had to be at school in 20 minutes. I put my plate in the sink, and brushed my teeth. I went upstairs to find Cam pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to see me in the doorway. I nodded. "Then let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I arrived at school about 5 minutes before everyone had to be in class. That didn't give me much time to get anything done, but I'd work with it. I said goodbye to Cam and headed inside. The office was right inside the doors, so I just went in. There was a fat lady dressed in blue behind the desk, and another one dressed in gray behind her.

"How can I help you, hon?" she asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, hi, I'm new here, so..." I trailed off. She smiled.

"Oh, you must be Amarie Stevens! What a beautiful name!" she squealed, smiling wide. I smiled too, and she handed me my schedule and a map.

"Thanks," I said, taking the papers.

"You should be getting a buddy to help ease you into the school, but I don't know where he is," the fat lady said, looking around outside the office. He? This is getting good already. I hope he's cute.

A boy entered the office. He was probably my age, maybe a year older, and he was significantly taller than me, not to mention really cute! He had long, jet-black hair, snake bites, and a small, black gage in his left ear. He was wearing a gray tee, a black hoodie, and skinny jeans with pale gray sneakers.

"Hi," I said, waving to him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Will. Are you Amarie?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you my buddy?" I asked, a slight hint of humor in the word 'buddy'. Will rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but can you not use 'buddy'? How about...helper or something?" he asked, irritated. I just nodded. The fat lady finally noticed him.

"Oh, Will, there you are! Have you met Amarie? You'll be showing her around the school for the next 2 weeks," she said. I couldn't help but smile. 2 weeks?! This is awesome!!

"Yeah, we've met. Shouldn't we be getting to class?" he asked.

"Yes, you should. Let me give you and Amarie a pass. Honey, your locker number and combination are on your schedule. Will, could you show her where her locker is before you go to class?" the fat lady asked. Will just nodded and led me out of the office.

"She's just a freak...don't mind her," he said once we were out of earshot. I laughed.

"So are you a senior?" I asked. Will shook his head.

"Nope, junior. I've just been here for sophomore year, too, so I know this place pretty well. You a junior too?" he asked, looking down at me. Ha, looking down. I was shorter than him.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Sweet," he said, smiling. I smiled too. Damn, he was really cute! It was going to be hard to pay attention if he was in any of my classes...

He walked me to my locker, and taught me how to do a combination. I think we both blushed when his hand guided mine in the turns of the knob, but I don't know. I just know that I was thankful to not be facing him because he'd be able to see my huge blush!

I put my backpack in my locker, and Will led me to my first class, Spanish. We had it together, so he put his books down on the desk next to mine. I didn't notice the basket under the desk for books, so I was a little confused on where to put them.

"They go under the desk," Will said, watching my confused face with obvious amusement. "Why don't you know this?"

"I just got adopted yesterday. I was never told all the obscure details of life," I retorted, a little annoyed.

"Listen up, class. We have a new student with us, and her name is Amarie Stevens. Stand up, Miss Stevens," the teacher said, a yardstick in his hand. He was old, and all the hair from his head must have migrated to his face because he had all the hair there. His name was written on the board, probably just for me, and it said 'Dr. Hazerd'. Ooh, a doctor. This will not be fun, I can already tell.

I suffered through Spanish with Will, and he led me to my next class, PreCalc. He was in Calculus right next door, and he said he'd meet me when class was over. I nodded and walked into the classroom, an alien to whatever was going on.

I sat down in front of a brown-haired girl who introduced herself as Brianne, and next to me was a boy named Derek. I smiled, and saw the teacher draw some sort of shape on the chalkboard.

"It's a state," he said, and unwrinkled a paper in front of him. Someone raised their hand with an answer, but they got it wrong, then Brianne gave him the right answer, Wisconsin. I looked at her with a questioning look, and she explained that Mr. Quint did stuff like this for bonus points and chances at no homework. I smiled, sat back, and knew I was going to like this class.

I met Will outside the classroom, and he took me to homeroom, where we just basically chill for 10 minutes or watch a promo for some event that's coming up. We talked a little bit about the other teachers I had, and supposedly, my Chemistry teacher was supposed to be really awesome.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and my Chemistry teacher is really awesome, Mr. Saterdae, or just Mr. S for short. I have some jerks in that class, though, but I think its awesomeness can make up for that.

I had to ride the bus home since neither Cam nor Adrienne could take me home, but at least Will was on the bus with me. He gave me his number, and I gave him mine in case I needed anything else or just wanted to talk or whatever, he doesn't bite. I laughed, and walked me home. I opened the garage with the code Adrienne gave me, and said goodbye to Will.

I walked in, plopped me and my stuff down, and squealed. This was going to be a great school year.


End file.
